Master Sword
The Master Sword, also known as the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Legendary Sword, the Sword of Legend, the Master Sword of Resurrection, the Sword that Seals the Darkness, and the Sacred Sword, is a recurring legendary Sword in The Legend of Zelda series. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover The Master Sword was first mentioned when Link, Navi, and Zelda II met the Princess of Destiny, Princess Zelda, when she was describing her premonition consisting the dark clouds and the fairy boy, as well as their symbolism. She stated that the Master Sword rested in the Pedestal of Time sealed behind a stone wall known as the Door of Time, which can only be opened with the 3 Spiritual Stones as well as playing the Ocarina of Time with the Song of Time in front of the altar located inside the Temple of Time that was built by the Ancient Sages. It was known as the Blade of Evil's Bane by the only living Sage, the Sage of Light, Rauru. As soon as Link opened the Door of Time and entered the Sacred Realm, he was able to lift its hilt, but he, along with his partners, got their spirits sealed within the Temple of Light for seven years. By the time they awakened, Rauru described the legendary blade was a sacred relic that only the pure-hearted Hero of Time is the chosen one to wield it. In this case, Link once he grew up. It was able to deal twice the damage as his Kokiri Sword he found as a kid, and once he was able to obtain more strength from the Sages, it became even more powerful, even had an increase of magic thanks to one of the Great Fairies. At one point, Link was mesmerized by the Gerudo's hypnotism when he was caught while attempting to rescue the carpenters and the Electric-Types, thus discarding the blade in eschange for their signature scimitars. Other times, the Master Sword was a boon to Link's sparring partners such as Sneasel, Scizor, and Kabutops. And, of course, it was capable of sending Link and his team forward and back through time depending whether or not it'll rest in the Pedestal of Time, as instructed by Sheik. But regardless, as expected by legend, both the Hero of Time and the Master Sword remained inseparable; not even being replaced by the Biggoron's Sword. It was quite an epic conclusion as Link lost it then made the final blow to Ganon! However, Link and his partners were about to return to the past permanently, and finally put the sword to rest for good. But he wasn't about to relinquish it, just yet. The Lost Legend of Namira The Master Sword remained as Link's primary weapon in the creepypasta. Though the only time he used it was a scrimmage with a couple Pehats invading Lon Lon Ranch in conjunction on using Light Arrows and the Normal-Types. He also used it again while Zelda II and Mewtwo, who nearly perished, confronted the corrupted Goddess of the Sands, Namira, as it glowed with his Triforce of Courage. The best moment was a massive Spin Attack utilizing all his strength in conjunction with Zelda II's longsword, even though it was during her lucid dream. Lastly, the Master Sword was able to rest within the Pedestal of Time; however, Link never went back seven years. The future was now once he sealed his fate as Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon, shed a portion of his essence onto the stone and the blade. Instead, the Legendary Sword awaited for the next time for it to combat evil if Ganondorf would break from his seal in the Sacred Realm. Link declared that he and it will be ready, then the kind civilians in Kakariko Village forged his own longsword. Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Deku Tree The Master Sword was mentioned in the parody as it was used and upgraded during the Imprisonment War. It wasn't in the Lost Woods, but still in the Temple of Time resting in the Pedestal. Daemon Rising with a SMASH! Like the adult era, the Master Sword was Link's primary weapon during the Net War. He did team up with his younger counterpart, Mario, and Zelda as they were looking for recruits, and the blade itself was a rival with Marth and his Falchion. Even when he used it to bash through 78 Guardians at the Desert Port System, consisting the Spin Attack, Downward Thrust, and other basic techniques. Category:Items Category:Weapon Category:Legendary Items Category:Powerful Items